Detentions, Tears, and Kissing Your Teacher's Feet
by Bookdancer
Summary: Hermione get her first detention. Doesn't actually include kissing someone's feet. One-Shot. Rated T for Ron's mouth.


_Um, okay, so I'll admit it. I never intended to publish a Harry Potter fic. I never wanted to. Then I thought about how I felt when I almost got a detention for not turning something in in school (my teacher was really strict). It was going to be my first ever detention, and I was ready to start crying. Seriously. My nose was starting to ache/hurt, and that always tells me I'm going to start crying sometime soon. I'm certain that if I did get the detention, I would have started crying. I'm also certain that the only reason I didn't get the detention was either because I was favored by my teacher (I seem to get that kind of reaction from a lot of my teachers, now that I think about it), or because he saw that I was about to cry. I'm not really sure. So anyway, then I thought about Hermione... and I thought her reaction to a detention would be much the same as mine. Aka, to burst into tears._

_By the way, this takes place in their fourth year._

_I do not own Harry Potter, and I'm proud to say that to this day I haven't gotten a single detention. Not one. (Though, as you read above, I have come close.)_

Detentions, Tears, and Kissing Your Teacher's Feet

Hermione was convinced it was going to be a good day. No, scratch that. She was convinced it was going to be a _great_ day. The sun was shining, birds chirping, perfect temperature, ... and she only had Potions once today. It was the perfect set up for a great day, and the girl was determined for it to be so.

Of course, plans are always changing, and not even the boundful will of a young, fourteen year old teenage girl could stop them from changing into what was bound to become a train wreck - figuratively speaking, of course.

"Mr. Longbottom." It was nearing the end of Potions class, and Professor Snape's voice rang out loudly, filled with authority. He swept in front of the scared fourth year and placed both hands on Neville's desk, leaning forward and fixing his eyes on Neville. "Would you mind telling me what healing draught a basilisk's scale is used for, as you obviously know everything about healing draughts?" Snape was talking about the way Neville and Ron had been whispering together, excited about the ball that was approaching. Neville stared, petrified, up at the professor, his mouth flopping open and closing repeatedly, at a loss for words.

"Please, Professor." Hermione countered, not about to let a fellow Gryffindor take the fall. She ignored the snickers of the Slytherins, continuing. "We haven't learned anything about the way a basilisk's fang can help in a healing draught. We-"

Snape glowered at her, causing her to falter and then stumble to a stop. "Well, Ms. Granger, as you obviously know what is best for this class and my students, how about you meet me in detention this Saturday to discuss my class lessons?" He turned, striding from the classroom and calling, "Class dismissed, and fifteen points from Gryffindor.", exactly forty-three second before class ended.

The majority of the class raced after him, not willing to stay behind and wait for Snape to come back, change his mind, and keep them for another five minutes. The only ones left behind were Hermione, Neville, Ron, and Harry.

"I'm sorry, Hermione!" Neville cried. "It's all my fault..."

Ron and Harry quickly assured Neville that no, it was most definitely not his fault - if anything, it was Snape's. But Hermione just sat there, staring into space at where Snape had disappeared.

"Detention." She whispered, mortified. "I got a detention!"

"So?" Ron asked, exchanging a confused look with Harry. "It's just a detention. Sure, it's with Snape, but nothing to be upset abo- Blimey, 'mione, are you crying?!"

The girl looked up and, sure enough, there were clear tracks trailing down her cheeks. "A detention... I've never gotten a detention before..."

"_Never?!_" The three boys gaped. "Bloody hell, Hermione, what'd you do, kiss your teacher's feet?" Ron asked.

At that Hermione glared at him before getting up and storming away, only pausing to tell Neville that it wasn't his fault and not to worry.

Ron paused until he was sure Hermione was well away and couldn't hear him before speaking. "Ya know she didn't deny kissing her teachers' feet?"

"Heard that!" The yell echoed down the corridor, and Ron groaned. Or maybe she wasn't far enough away.

_So what'd you guys think? It's kind of crackish, but I don't think it's too bad..._

_Anyway, please review! This is my first Harry Potter fic, so... yeah._


End file.
